


She's a Radar in a Dress

by Arty_Girl



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/F, F/M, Felix Huxley is a Good Brother, Gen, M/M, Monty just really loves Ted, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Penny and Billy are hopeless gays, Penny was reassembled, Probably ooc, Ted is also a hopless gay, Twitter Fic, but less so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: I Kidd You Not @KiddRt if you're part of the Ted protection squadWheelchair God @EverythingsForSaleRT RT RT RT RTSweet And Sugary @CindyBlockThat's pretty gay, monty- Also RtThis Is Nugget's Nugget @NuggetCaveRtFlower Crown @PrettyLilyRtExperiment @BestBrotherBoiRtCopper Coins @AndroidLesbianRt!!!!Firecracker Queen @ContrabannedRtWizard Of Ozzy @OzRtPrincipals Pet @JeromeRtBig Bad Bully @BuggsBunnyrt, i guessThe Writer Appears @Arty_GirlRT TILL THE END OF TIMEAnd Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFewOnly saw this now butBig fucking Rt, Teddy is best boiCain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBearThanks, you guys! You're all the best! And Cindy, don't make fun of Monty 😞Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock...Sorry-----------------------2 Brain Cells Albino Gay @PhillThis just in, Ted can make Cindy apologize to people(Title comes from Kindergarten 2: The Musical by Random Encounters)
Relationships: Billy/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Carla/Penny (Kindergarten Video Games), Cindy/Felix Huxley, Lily/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Past Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Past Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore “Ted” Huxley/Monty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	She's a Radar in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably late to the fandom but I couldn't resist. So, Twitter fic with the Kindergarten/Kindergarten 2 characters it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huxley parents are big flexes, Ted and Felix get private Twitter accounts, the past is brought up, and Felix has a crush
> 
> TW: Mentions of attempted fratricide and suicide, and PTSD

**_Applesoft Head @PatrickHuxley_ **

Applesoft is proud to announce that the entire Huxley family will be meeting with loyal buyers next Tuesday to thank you all for your support!

-Patrick Huxley

_**Lady Huxley @BethanyHuxley** _

Sign up to meet us here

-Bethany Huxley

**_Heir To Applesoft @FelixHuxley_ **

We look forward to meeting you all!

-Felix Huxley

_**Not Heir @TheodoreHuxley** _

Even if you're only a one-time buyer, we thank you for supporting Applesoft!

-Theodore Huxley

**_\-----------------------_ **

**_DM Cain Was Not Abel - I Kidd You Not_ **

**Cain Was Not Abel:** Hello!!!!!!

**I Kidd You Not:** Ummm, who is this?

**Cain Was Not Abel:** It's Ted!

 **Cain Was Not Abel:** Felix and I created accounts separate from our parent-mandated ones

**I Kidd You Not:** Oh

 **I Kidd You Not:** What's Felix's

**Cain Was Not Abel:** And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew

**I Kidd You Not:** Cool, I've followed both of you now

**_\-----------------------_ **

_**I Kidd You Not @Kidd** _

**@PrettyLily @BestBrotherBoi @NuggetCave @CindyBlock @EverythingsForSale @AndroidLesbian @Contrabanned @Oz @Jerome @BuggsBunny**

Guys, I found our two missing friends! Or rather, one of them found me-

_**Copper Coins @AndriodLesbian** _

**@PrettyLily @BestBrotherBoi @NuggetCave @CindyBlock @EverythingsForSale @Contrabanned @Oz @Jerome @BuggsBunny @Kidd**

Oh, yay! What are their handles?

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@PrettyLily @BestBrotherBoi @NuggetCave @CindyBlock @EverythingsForSale @AndroidLesbian @Contrabanned @Oz @Jerome @BuggsBunny @Kidd @Ted-dyBear**

Myself and Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear

**_\-----------------------_ **

**_I Kidd You Not @Kidd_ **

Rt if you're part of the Ted protection squad

**_Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale_ **

RT RT RT RT RT

**_Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock_ **

That's pretty gay, monty- Also Rt

**_This Is Nugget's Nugget @NuggetCave_**

Rt

**_Flower Crown @PrettyLily_ **

Rt

**_Experiment @BestBrotherBoi_**

Rt

**_Copper Coins @AndroidLesbian_ **

Rt!!!!

**_Firecracker Queen @Contrabanned_ **

Rt

**_Wizard Of Ozzy @Oz_ **

Rt

**_Principals Pet @Jerome_ **

Rt

**_Big Bad Bully @BuggsBunny_ **

rt, i guess

**_The Writer Appears @Arty_Girl_ **

RT TILL THE END OF TIME

**_And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew_ **

Only saw this now but

Big fucking Rt, Teddy is best boi

**_Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear_ **

Thanks, you guys! You're all the best! And Cindy, don't make fun of Monty 😞

**_Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock_ **

...Sorry

**_\-----------------------_ **

**_2 Brain Cells Albino Gay @Phill_ **

This just in, Ted can make Cindy apologize to people

**_Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock_ **

**@Phill @IveMadeAFew** He's just so polite and and- Baby, back me up here

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@Phill @CindyBlock** He is, in fact, the nicest person I have met in my fifteen years on this cold, cruel Earth

_**Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale** _

**@IveMadeAFew** Then why did you try to push him into a hole once?

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@EverythingsForSale** That was in KINDERGARTEN!!!!! And I admit that was wrong, so I've been working to build a better relationship with him!!!

_**Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale** _

**@IveMadeAFew** Yeah, but you still pushed him into a hole and dumped spiders on him

Even though you KNOW that he's arachnophobic

You LITERALLY attempted to commit fratricide

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@EverythingsForSale** Are we going to conveniently forget the fact that I regretted it? The fact that I felt so guilty about what I did that I

would've jumped into the hole myself if Teddy hadn't come and told me he was still alive?

**_Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear_ **

**@EverythingsForSale @IveMadeAFew** Monty, Brother, please don't argue about this

I... I don't think I can handle it

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@Ted-dyBear** Shit. Sorry Teddy, are you okay?

_**Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear** _

**@IveMadeAFew** I... think so

_**Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale** _

**@Ted-dyBear** Oh god, I'm so sorry. It's just that whenever I think about it I get so mad

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@EverythingsForSale** Sorry about that, Monty...

_**Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale** _

**@IveMadeAFew** No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I just got worked up

over a simple comment.

\-----------------------

_**Copper Coins @AndriodLesbian** _

Well now that that's resolved, let's talk about something else

_**Principals Pet @Jerome** _

How about the fact that Cindy said 'Baby' and he actually responded without a snarky comment

_**Firecracker Queen @Contrabanned** _

**@CindyBlock @IveMadeAFew** OOoooOooOOOOooOOooh

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@CindyBlock @Contrabanned** alkdjflsjgakldjglakdhfjhgaopsghaslkgksagjsalkjgkjgosgj

_**Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear** _

**@IveMadeAFew** Don't be so surprised, your crush was kind of obvious

_**I Kidd You Not @Kidd** _

**@IveMadeAFew @Ted-dyBear** EXPOSED BY HIS OWN BROTHER hAHA

_**Firecracker Queen @Contrabanned** _

**@IveMadeAFew @Ted-dyBear @Kidd** I'm gonna link Cindy to this XD

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@Ted-dyBear @Kidd @Contrabanned** nO YOU CAN'T I WILL LITERALLY DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT IF YOU DO

_**Firecracker Queen @Contrabanned** _

**@IveMadeAFew @Ted-dyBear @Kidd @CindyBlock** UwU

_**And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew** _

**@Ted-dyBear @Kidd @Contrabanned @CindyBlock** AKLSDGLKSADGNJASNGJKASDL;GKJSKLJGS

_**Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock** _

**@IveMadeAFew @Ted-dyBear @Kidd @Contrabanned** hnzkldjakosdjflkasdjglkjasglsdajglksjsdlkgjasdlkjslkg

_**I Kidd You Not @Kidd** _

**@Ted-dyBear @Contrabanned @AndroidLesbian @Jerome @EverythingsForSale @Oz @NuggetCave @PrettyLily @BestBrotherBoi @BuggsBunny**

How long do you think it'll take for em to get together?

_**Experiment @BestBrotherBoi**_

**@Ted-dyBear @Contrabanned @AndroidLesbian @Jerome @EverythingsForSale @Oz @NuggetCave @PrettyLily @BuggsBunny @Kidd**

Less time than it'll take Monty and Ted ;)

_**This Is Nugget's Nugget @NuggetCave** _

**@Ted-dyBear @Contrabanned @AndroidLesbian @Jerome @EverythingsForSale @Oz @PrettyLily @BestBrotherBoi @BuggsBunny @Kidd**

Nugget agrees with Friend Billy's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you did!  
> I'm always open to suggestions for character antics!
> 
> Names  
> \-----------------------  
> I Kidd You Not @Kidd: Adam Kidd/Protagonist (Age 16)  
> Wheelchair God @EverythingsForSale: Monty Williams (Age 16)  
> Sweet And Sugary @CindyBlock: Cindy Montgomery (Age 16)  
> This Is Nugget's Nugget @NuggetCave: Nugget/Nathaniel Whitmore (Age 16)  
> Flower Crown @PrettyLily: Lily Hale (Age 16)  
> Experiment @BestBrotherBoi: Billy Hale (Age 16)  
> Copper Coins @AndroidLesbian: Penny Singh (Age 15)  
> Firecracker Queen @Contrabanned: Carla Greene (Age 15)  
> Wizard Of Ozzy @Oz: Ozzy Stone (Age 15)  
> Principals Pet @Jerome: Jerome Mallory (Age 16)  
> Big Bad Bully @BuggsBunny: Buggs Thompson (Age 16)  
> And Bad Mistakes @IveMadeAFew/Heir To Applesoft(Boycotting Applesoft) @FelixHuxley: Felix Huxley (Age 15)  
> Cain Was Not Abel @Ted-dyBear/Not Heir(Anti-Applesoft) @TheodoreHuxley: Theodore Huxley (Age 15)  
> Applesoft Head @PatrickHuxley: Patrick Huxley (Ted and Felix's father) (Age 43)  
> Lady Huxley @BethanyHuxley: Bethany Huxley (Ted and Felix's mother) (Age 39)
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
